


Cracking Pavement

by sixxon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Other, Road Trip, Road Trips, non-binary Pidge, probably meeting strangers on the road, theres hunk/pidge if you squint but im not going to tag for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxon/pseuds/sixxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wins a ski trip to Washington and he gets to bring some friends. The catch? They have to drive there all the way from Texas. With Pidge and Hunk in one car, Lance and Keith get to spend some... bonding time together. That is, if they can stop fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracking Pavement

Just like any other day, Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Shiro were all sitting in one of the library’s private study rooms at their university. The only difference this time was the lack of a tall boy named Lance. Normally, Lance would be with them. Not studying of course, but just hanging out and, on occasion, challenging Keith to different contests. Thanks to his vacancy, the study room was actually quite productive. Much more so than usual at least.

Pidge was helping Hunk with a new chemistry project they were both assigned, Shiro was rifling through book after book as he studied for a neurology exam that was coming soon, and Keith, well, Keith had nothing to do without Lance there. Lance had been assigned to be his partner for a physics project they had together. They were almost done, all Lance needed to do was hand Keith the write up on particle physics and then they could tweak it and hand it in to Coran, their teacher.

As if his timing wasn’t perfect enough, Lance burst into the room with a loud yell.

“I won!” he screamed.

Hunk must have jumped about two feet out of his seat and into the air while Pidge laughed at his expression.

Shiro sighed, “Lance, this is a library, you shouldn’t be yelling.”

“Wha—”

“Lance!” Keith said, effectively cutting off whatever Lance was about to say. “You were supposed to be here half an hour ago, where were you?”

“Relax, I have the paper done,” he said, patting the bag at his hip. “More importantly, do you guys remember the contest I entered last month?”

“No?” Hunk said.

Pidge turned to look at Lance, “you entered a contest?” They asked.

“I can’t believe you guys don’t remember!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. “Last month we were all in the cafeteria and some guy was running a lottery. You all said it was a scam but _I_ entered anyway.”

“Oh, the one about the Ski trip?” Shiro supplied.

Lance pointed at Shiro, “yes, that one!”

“So you won?” Keith asked.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “I don’t get why none of you are excited about this.”

“Well I mean; it’s not like we’re going.” Hunk said with a shrug.

Lance crossed his arms with a prideful look on his face.

“What?” Pidge asked, “are we missing something?”

“Damn right you are! Be prepared to be amazed at how much of an awesome friend I am!” He exclaimed before opening his bag and digging through it. After a moment, he pulled out a few slips of paper and started to read it. “In accordance with the prize, the winner shall bring no less than one and no more the four guests of their choosing to accompany them to Stevens Pass resort in Skykomish, Washington.”

“So we’re all invited, that’s a thing that’s happening right?” Hunk said excitedly.

Pidge leaned back in their seat, “I have to admit, this is pretty cool of you Lance.”

Keith hummed, “so… what’s the catch?”

All eyes turned to look at Keith, who sat there with his arms crossed as he stared at Lance curiously.

Lance scoffed and crossed his arms. “What makes you think there’s a catch?” he asked.

“Lance, last time you said you were doing something for me you tried to pretend I was your personal body guard,” Shiro said.

“Look, that girl would have totally been impressed if you’d just played your role properly!”

“If only your muscles were as impressive as Shiro’s, then she definitely wouldn’t have been so disappointed.” Pidge said sarcastically.

“Hey! My muscles are great!” Lance protested.

“Ehhh…”

Lance groaned, “oh, not you too, Hunk!”

“Sorry, Lance,” Hunk said.

Keith stood up from his seat. “Back to this… ski thing. What exactly is the catch?”

Lance turned and looked at him awkwardly. “Well… the lodge is in Washington…”

“Right, so what’s your point?” Pidge asked.

“So basically the prize doesn’t cover the cost of flights from Texas so we need to drive,” Lance said quickly.

“What?!” Keith shouted, “Do you even know how _far_ Washington is from here?!”

“2,128 miles.”

“Thank you, Pidge!” Keith said. “That’s like a 30-hour car ride!”

Lance put his hands on his hips, “That’s not so bad!”

“Lance, I think Keith means 30 hours _non-stop_. We’d need to somewhere to sleep at some point,” Pidge sighed.

“So you’re going to come?” Lance said hopefully, looking at Pidge.

Pidge sighed but relented, “I guess, but only if someone else comes too.”

“I’ll come!” Hunk said, raising his hand. “I could use a vacation. Besides, we can bond!”

“Don’t you get car-sick?” Pidge asked.

Hunk shrugged, “not if I’m the one driving.”

Keith sat back into his chair. “I guess I’ll go too.”

Lance grinned widely and then looked at Shiro expectantly.

“What?” Shiro asked.

Lance leaned closer to him. “Are you gonna come?”

Shiro sighed, “I would, but I promised Allura I’d spend some of the break with her.” Lance gave him puppy dog eyes. “Lance, I can’t. Besides, it’s not like you can take Allura too, you only have a plus 4.”

“Maybe I should ask Coran?” Lance muttered.

“NO!” Keith shouted, “You are _not_ asking our weird physics teacher to come skiing with us!”

“What!? Coran’s cool!” Lance protested.

“Ehhh, not really,” Pidge said nonchalantly.

“So is it just going to be us four then since Shiro has some date with Allura? Geez, Shiro, I swear you’re whipped.” Lance asked.

“At least he can get a date…” Keith muttered.

Lance turned on Keith, “I heard that! And you’re no better professor mullet!”

“Yes, Lance, it’s just us four.” Pidge said, effectively stopping any arguments from happening.

Shiro closed the textbook in front of him. “Sorry, you do know I would come otherwise.”

Lance sighed, “I know, don’t worry about it, Shiro.”

-~- 

Two weeks later, after everyone had finished their assignments and passed their exams, Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk all packed for their trip. It was decided that Pidge and Hunk would take one car, containing their own luggage, while Lance and Keith would take the other. At first, Lance had wanted to be with Hunk, but both of them wanted to drive. So, with Hunk’s very persistent car sickness held over Lance as a threat, Pidge said that they and Hunk would go in the car with Hunk at the wheel while Keith and Lance took the other car.

Lance had bought walkie-talkies (or so he said but Hunk knew he always had them before) and gave one to Pidge so that they could communicate while on the road. Pidge said that they could use their phone, but Lance debated about the costs of using a phone and how expensive it would get. In the end, Pidge had agreed with Lance.

So now, they were all en-route towards Washington. Keith was currently, and openly, objecting to Lance’s music as Lance proceeded to turn up Beyoncé’s _Halo_ to a higher volume.

Keith growled, “Lance be serious! What if Pidge calls us?”

Lance shrugged in the middle of his little dance behind the wheel. “Then I turn it down until they’re done.”   

Keith groaned and crossed his arms. When he had his turn to drive, Lance would regret it. It would be MCR for a full three hours straight. They had only been on the road for an hour and so far Lance had not only played the “pop-y-est” music imaginable, he had also eaten most of Keith’s shrimp fries. Something Keith had only just noticed at that exact moment when he reached in to grab some and scraped the bottom of the bag.

“Ugh! Lance!” Keith yelled, causing Lance to jump and swerve a little on the road.

“Dude! I’m driving!”

“I’m surprised you even heard me over this stupid music!” Keith said angrily. “You ate all my fries!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Then who else ate them!?” Keith protested, gesturing wildly towards the bag between them.

“Well, when you put them _there_ how am I supposed to know not to eat them?” Lance said, glaring at the road.

Keith grabbed the bag roughly and pulled it to his side of the car. “I _told_ you they were mine!”

“No you didn’t!”

-~- 

Meanwhile, in the other car, Pidge and Hunk sat pleasantly, listening to songs on the radio and sharing the mini-doughnuts that Hunk brought.

“I wonder if Lance and Keith are getting along as well as we are,” Pidge inquired.

Hunk shrugged and put another doughnut in his mouth. “Am sthure ther fine,” he said with his mouth full.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, I have many, many plans for things to happen on this road trip. Some good, many unfortunate.  
> I hope you'll leave some reviews for me, they're very helpful.
> 
> (SIDE NOTE: I don't have a beta reader, I usually re-read my fics several times to catch grammatical errors and stuff like that so if you see one I encourage you to let me know so I can fix it.)


End file.
